Mélodies
by Mimimoon
Summary: Autrefois appelé Sans cri ni haine. Série de OS basés sur certaines chansons qui me font penser à BB! Pure Guimauve.
1. Sans cri ni haine

**NA :** Bonjour, voici le petit OS musical que j'avais promis à la fin du Garde du Corps. Cette petite nouvelle a été inspirée et figure la chanson « Sans cri, ni haine » de Marie-Mai qui elle est une traduction de « Call your Girlfriend » de Robyn. Elle se situe après 6X19, mais dans un univers où Hannah a dit oui à Booth lorsqu'il l'a demandé en mariage. Comme de quoi que tout arrive éventuellement.

**Titre :** Sans cri ni haine

**Personnages : **Booth, Brennan, apparition d'Hannah

**Ligne du temps :** 6X19, mais Booth et Hannah se sont fiancés durant 6X13. Rien n'a réellement changé entre Booth et Brennan.

**Résumé :** Comment briser le cœur de la femme à qui on a promis notre vie? Comment la personne pour qui on fait tout ça peut-elle nous aider dans cette épreuve?

**Disclaimers :** Bones ne m'appartient pas, ni les droits de la chanson de Robyn, ni celle de Marie-Mai, qui est une chanteuse magnifique que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir en spectacle l'été dernier. Elle a une énergie impressionnante et je conseille à tous de se procurer ses chansons, spécialement ses compositions originales! Vous pouvez écouter celle qui nous intéresse ici sur YouTube et devrait bientôt, si elle ne l'est déjà, être disponible en Europe.

****NA2:** **Je sais que la structure de cette histoire est un peu différente. J'espère que vous ne serez pas confus.

**Bones lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Sans cri ni haine<br>Dis lui d'être forte.  
>La vie t'emmène<br>Ce n'est pas sa faute.  
>C'est nous,<br>Nous sommes devenus fous._

Anxieux, jouant avec ses mains comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux, il s'était assis sur son divan en attendant patiemment son retour qui devait se faire d'une minute à l'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, mais il le devait. Il le devait à lui, à elle et à l'autre. Il devait lui faire part de sa décision. Décision qui avait été facile à prendre, qui était la bonne, mais qui lui semblait en même temps si cruelle! Il se sentait comme le pire des salops, la dernière crotte d'oiseau sur un pare-brise de voiture, la moisissure d'une ordure qu'on a laissée trop longtemps au soleil.

Assis sur son divan, anxieux, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, il se demandait s'il y avait une bonne manière de briser un cœur.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais mon regard t'obsède<br>Du bout de mes lèvres,  
>À ton corps, je résonne.<em>

Sweets nous avait dit une fois qu'au moment où nous s'embrasserions le barrage céderait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le seul contact de mes doigts sur la peau de son poignet aurait raison de ce satané barrage. Comment croire qu'après tous les faux moments, les touchers perdus, les regards intenses, un simple tact nous aurait perdre ainsi la raison?

Elle avait été magnifique ce soir-là au bar des _Founding Fathers _alors qu'on sirotait une bière bien méritée après une enquête réussie. Dans sa robe noire et avec son décolleté plongeant, il aurait pu être facile d'avoir de la difficulté à se concentrer sur son visage, mais ses yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, son regard pénétrant, me captivaient à un point tel qu'il m'arrivait d'oublier que j'avais ses obus pointés directement dans mon visage.

Elle était aussi d'une étonnante compassion à la fois pour moi, mais aussi pour cet homme que j'avais appris avec les années à détester du plus profond de moi-même. Cette haine rendait son empathie doublement méritée. J'en étais venu à en oublier ma fiancée, ma relation, mon avenir. J'étais obsédé par elle, ses yeux cyans et sa douceur féminine. Je l'avais tant aimée autrefois et je devais m'avouer ce soir-là que je n'avais réellement cessé.

Elle raconta une blague – je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup, elle n'avait pas d'importance. Riant à gorge déployée à son humour à la fois naïf et un peu trop recherché, je laissai tomber ma main sur le bar et le bout de mes doigts effleura la peau de son poignet. Ignorer le choc qui m'avait embrasé aurait relevé du déni. Nos regards se croisèrent et avant même que je ne le sache, j'avais sauté de mon siège pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Baiser auquel elle répondit immédiatement.

* * *

><p><em>Dis lui que je lui succède<br>Tu as toujours pensé qu'elle était la bonne._

Il avait su que c'était le bon moment, au moment même où il avait entendu le son de ses clés dans le couloir qui menait à leur/son appartement. Il ravala sa salive, tenta de faire disparaître la sueur de ses mains moites en les essuyant sur son pantalon et attendit que la porte s'ouvre avant de se lever pour accueillir celle qu'il avait appelé jusqu'à la soirée d'hier soir sa fiancée.

« Je suis de retour! Avait-elle annoncé en entrant en trombe dans l'appartement. Seeley?

- Je suis ici, au salon », avait-il répondu, en perdant pratiquement sa voix.

Il l'entendit l'approcher avec une vivacité qui n'était commune qu'à elle. C'était une des choses qu'il avait aimée le plus chez elle, sa fougue, son audace. Inspirant, sachant pertinemment que la conversation qu'il était sur le point d'avoir était à un moment ou à un autre inévitable, il garda le regard sur le couloir où il la vit apparaître souriante et magnifique.

Il inspira à nouveau. Il devait le faire. Pour lui, pour elle, pour Bones.

Elle n'avait pas fait un mètre dans le salon de Booth qu'elle aperçut immédiatement son air triste et coupable. Il y avait toutefois une lueur dans son regard, une pointe de bonheur qui ne pouvait lui échapper.

« Tout va bien? » Demanda-t-elle immédiatement en apercevant son visage grave.

Il hocha la tête, ne sachant comment commencer leur conversation.

« Seeley?

- Hannah…

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu m'as l'air pâle ». Elle avait voulu dire troublée.

« Peut-être devrions-nous nous asseoir?

- Oui, d'accord. Oh mon Dieu, Seeley, tu transpires. Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi?

- Oui, sois forte.

- Quoi? Seeley, je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas malade? Dis-moi.

- Non! Non! Bien sûr que non, je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien porté de ma vie. C'est juste que…

- Quoi?

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire.

- Mais dis-le, à la fin.

- J'aime une autre femme! Voilà, c'est dit! »

Elle recula de quelques centimètres en entendant cette phrase. Tous les deux savaient très bien qui était cette femme et qu'il était déjà trop tard pour Hannah de tenter de le convaincre de rester avec elle.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais bien que tu avais froid,<br>Dans mes bras tu y as trouvé la chaleur._

Je ne me rappelle plus exactement comment nous nous étions rendu jusqu'à notre taxi, mais intoxiqués par l'ardeur de nos baisers, après s'être joyeusement fait demander par le serveur de nous « trouver une chambre », nous avions sauté sur la première voiture à avoir daigné s'arrêter devant nous. À bien y réfléchir, je ne suis même pas certain que c'était un taxi.

La promenade avait était d'une longueur interminable, n'arrivant pas à détacher ma bouche de Bones que pour respirer, j'en avais les lèvres qui commençaient à être douloureuses. Mes mains se faufilaient sous sa magnifique robe caressant ses cuisses d'une douceur incroyable et il m'importait peu de savoir que le chauffeur puisse nous voir. Elle était intoxicante et rien de me plaisait plus que de me laisser intoxiquer par elle.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, nous sortîmes du taxi dans l'hilarité la plus totale. Pénétrant dans l'édifice où se trouvait son condo, elle me prit par la main et me traîna à travers le hall d'entrée pratiquement au pas de course. Croisant le regard du concierge qui nous salua poliment et, tout en gardant un sourire entendu aux lèvres, je le saluai à mon tour.

« Bonjour Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, avait-il baissé la tête avec un regard taquin.

- Bonjour Johnny! » Avais-je répondu d'un ton égayé. Tous les deux savions vraisemblablement la direction vers laquelle se dirigeait ma soirée.

Bones n'avait rien dit, elle accentua, par contre, la prise et me tira encore plus fort vers les ascenseurs. Lorsque le ding se fit enfin entendre, c'est avec une presque violence qu'elle me traina à l'intérieur et prit d'assaut mes lèvres avant même que les portes ne soient fermées. Johnny avait eu droit à un petit spectacle ce soir là.

* * *

><p><em>N'oublie pas de lui dire qu'en laissant voler ton cœur,<br>Elle trouvera l'amour ailleurs.  
>Et tu ne vaux pas ses larmes,<em>

Elle hochait sa tête, absorbant calmement ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer. Il était conscient qu'elle savait probablement qui était la femme qui venait l'enlever à elle et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il faisait.

« Ok, dit-elle d'une voix rouillée alors qu'il pouvait voir des larmes monter à ses yeux.

- Hannah… commença-t-il avant de se faire couper.

- Tu as couché avec elle? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton acrimonieux. Il hocha la tête. Et… et… et, tout ça dure depuis combien de temps?

- Je te jure, Hannah, il n'y a rien eu avant cette nuit et je te promets que je n'avais pas prévu que ça se déroule comme ça! C'est comme si tout-à-coup, nous avions perdu la tête!

- Et tu l'aimes? Il hocha la tête à nouveau, fixant ardemment le plancher, comme s'il avait honte de ses émotions. Ok, répéta-t-elle acceptant à nouveau ses aveux. Tu m'as demandé de t'épouser et même pas deux mois plus tard, tu couches avec une femme que tu dis aimer. Tu m'avais promis qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous deux, que ses sentiments à elle n'étaient pas réciproques et pourtant aujourd'hui, tu me dis que tu l'aimes! Tout ça dure depuis combien de temps Seeley?

- Sept ans? Il la vit reculer d'un pas. Je ne sais pas Hannah. Je sais que l'an dernier, avant de partir en Afghanistan, j'aurais donné ma main droite pour qu'elle ne veuille que passer une nuit avec moi. C'est parce que j'avais le cœur brisé par son refus que je suis parti, mais hier… sachant qu'elle m'aimait aussi, c'est comme si tout était remonté à la surface. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit Hannah et je te jure qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais sincère, ou du moins, je voulais être sincère, mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus nier la vérité. Je l'aime Hannah, je ne sais pas exactement depuis quand, mais je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes », répéta-t-elle tentant de se convaincre que ses mots étaient réels et qu'ils n'étaient pas que le fruit de son imagination.

Il la regarda tranquillement alors que le poids de ses mots s'incrustait tranquillement en elle et alors qu'elle réalisait réellement les répercussions que cette soirée aurait sur sa vie, elle ne put empêcher des larmes de monter jusqu'à ses yeux et s'échapper tout en coulant doucement sur sa joue.

« Hannah! Dit-il en tentant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle recula, défensivement. Écoute Hannah, tu finiras par te trouver quelqu'un qui te mérite, quelqu'un qui est meilleur que moi et qui t'est complètement dévoué. Je ne suis pas ce gars, Hannah, je ne suis pas certain ne l'avoir jamais été. J'ai tenté de me convaincre du contraire et de me faire croire que tu étais la bonne, Hannah, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne! Je voulais que tu sois la femme de ma vie, mais il me semble que tu sois destinée à quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est facile à dire, commença-t-elle avec hargne, tu n'es pas celle qui se fait jeter!

- Hannah, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison, tu ne mérites pas que je te laisse tomber. Tout comme je ne mérite pas que tu pleures pour moi. Seigneur! Ça me tue, Hannah, de te voir comme ça, tu sais? Dieu du Ciel! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça à toi! Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, Hannah, parce que je t'aime. Tu m'as sauvé la vie en Afghanistan et tu étais là au moment où je perdais tout espoir, mais maintenant…

- Maintenant?

- Je ne peux plus mentir à moi-même. Tu es magnifique, tu es intelligente, drôle, audacieuse, une véritable bombe au lit, mais je ne peux rester avec toi. Ce ne serait pas juste ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour Bones. Je dois m'avouer la vérité et la vérité est que peu importe où j'en serai dans ma vie, je vais être toujours amoureux d'elle et je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer cela.

- Ok, finit-elle par dire après un long moment de silence.

- Tu vas bien?

- Je suis… je suis sous le choc et un peu en colère contre Tempérance et toi, mais j'apprécie ton honnêteté. Tu aurais pu me jouer dans le dos et tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je me sens tellement mal. Je n'ai jamais trompé aucune femme avec qui j'aie été et voilà que je me fiance enfin et que je trompe ma fiancée.

- Seeley… dit-elle sur un ton signifiant que ces détails ne lui faisaient aucun bien.

- Je sais, avait-il répondu avant de lever son regard sur elle et de demander sincèrement : que vas-tu faire maintenant?

- Je vais retourner à l'hôtel et après ça qui sait où le vent me mènera? »

* * *

><p><em>Mais contente toi de lui dire que,<br>Je n'ai jamais voulu sa douleur._

Couché dans des chauds draps qui n'étaient pas les miens, alors que l'odeur de cette femme qui m'avait tant obsédé me berçait doucement dans mon sommeil, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais finalement là. Au moment précis où je m'étais réveillé, rien ne me dérangeait. Pas le fait d'être seul dans le lit. Pas le regret d'avoir perdu la tête de la sorte. Même pas le fait que j'étais fiancé à une autre femme.

Couché en étoile dans un lit qui n'était pas le mien, le grincement d'une chaise près de moi attira mon attention. Craquant un œil pour m'assurer que c'était bien Bones qui était à mes côtés, je la vis, magnifique, vêtue d'un simple soutien-gorge et d'un jeans, enfiler ses chaussettes jetant un regard dans ma direction de temps à autre.

« Salut, dis-je, ne pouvant vraisemblablement plus feindre que j'étais toujours endormi.

- Salut, tu as bien dormi?

- Oui, magnifiquement bien, souris-je en me retournant sur le côté la contemplant dans toute sa magnificence. Il y a une question que je me pose par contre.

- Laquelle?

- Pourquoi tu t'habilles là, alors qu'il y a un lit très confortable juste ici? Continuais-je en levant les sourcils d'un geste très peu subtil tout en tapotant l'espace libre à mes côtés.

- Booth, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je devinai immédiatement que tout n'allait pas bien dans son monde.

- Bones? Demandai-je inquiet. S'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tu regrettes hier! Affirmai-je d'une intensité désespérée.

- Non! Me surprit-elle par la vigueur de sa réponse alors qu'elle se jeta pratiquement sur le lit pour venir caresser mon visage. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit et mes mains commencèrent à voyager le long de son abdomen. Booth, m'arrêta-t-elle, Hannah ».

Mes mains se retirèrent d'elles-mêmes. J'avais réussi, l'histoire de quelques heures, à oublier que j'étais fiancé. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. Me retournant sur mon dos, je tentais de calmer mon cœur qui s'était soudainement mis à battre la chamade. J'aurais dû voir ce moment venir. J'aurais dû savoir que cet instant de bonheur que je vivais avec Bones ne durerait pas éternellement, qu'il était damné à un jour s'arrêter.

Hannah. J'avais été heureux avec elle…. Quelques mois. Lorsque Bones n'est pas constamment près de moi, la présence d'Hannah est agréable, presque rassurante. Elle est le souvenir que je mérite d'être aimé, mais Bones…

« Je ne vois que deux alternatives à la situation actuelle, dit-elle avec toute sa logique qui faisait d'elle qui elle était. Soit tu restes avec Hannah, nous nous séparons professionnellement et personnellement et nous gardons cette nuit comme un merveilleux souvenir… »

Entendre ces paroles me donna le haut-le-cœur, je dus me forcer pour ne pas me retourner et vomir sur le plancher.

« … soit tu la quittes et nous continuons cette… cette… elle cherchait les mots pour nous définir.

- … cette relation? Suggérais-je. Elle sourit, j'avais frappé dans le mille. Je te choisis. Mille fois plutôt qu'une, je te choisis. Je te choisirai toujours, Bones. Tant que je serai vivant! Il n'y a que toi.

- Tu dois lui dire, alors. Calmement. Dis-lui que qu'elle devra être forte et qu'elle surmontera cette épreuve. Dis-lui qu'elle n'a rien à voir dans cette situation, que c'est la vie qui t'emmène. Que c'est nous, que c'est la passion qui nous a emportés! »

Je tournai mon regard vers elle, tentant calmement de comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, se lova dans le creux de mon épaule et coucha sa tête sur mon torse. J'inspirai fortement, captant le moment, laissant le parfum de se cheveux se tracer un chemin en moi.

« Je lui avais tout promis, lui dis-je timidement. Je parlais à l'amie en elle. Bones savait que je détestais cette situation, que je détestais faire du mal à une femme que j'aimais malgré tout. Je ne veux pas lui briser le cœur, finis-je.

- Dis-lui que tu as longtemps cru qu'elle était la bonne. Dis-lui qu'en te laissant partir, elle pourra trouver l'amour chez quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et si elle pleure?

- Dis-lui alors que tu ne vaux pas ses larmes. Elle soupira un instant. Je suis désolé de la mettre dans cette situation. Hannah est mon amie, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal.

- Je sais Bones, je sais ».

Confortablement couché, Bones collée à mes côtés, je comptais le nombre d'heures avant le retour d'Hannah, le temps que je pouvais encore passé auprès de Bones.

* * *

><p><em>Dis lui que tu l'aimes,<br>Mais que tu viens me retrouver._

Il venait de terminer de l'aider à faire ses bagages. Elle avait ensaché toutes ses choses parfois calmement, parfois dans un mouvement de soumission, parfois dans un mouvement de colère. Il ne restait qu'un objet qui lui appartenait. Il se retourna vers le téléphone et commença à le débrancher.

« Garde-le, dit-elle en enfilant son manteau.

- Hannah, soupirais-je.

- C'est elle qui te l'a véritablement donné de toute façon ».

Je laissai tomber l'appareil et m'approcha d'elle.

« Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais?

- Et pourtant, c'est moi qui fais mes bagages.

- Hannah…

- Vas la retrouver. Elle te mérite plus que moi ».

Ni un ni l'autre ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte, mais dans une tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

« Aie une bonne vie, Hannah.

- Toi aussi, Seeley ».

Et alors qu'une porte se ferma derrière elle, une nouvelle s'ouvrait dans sa vie. Il attendit quelques minutes pour laisser Hannah s'en aller, empoigna ses clés et sortit en vitesse de son appartement

* * *

><p><em>C'est nous,<br>Toi et moi jusqu'au bout._

Elle sut qui il s'agissait au moment même où elle entendit frapper à la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit son regard affranchi, libre de toute attache, culpabilité et confusion. Il était là, pour elle, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se précipita sur elle et l'embrassa comme jamais elle avait été embrassée de sa vie.

Indépendants de tous mauvais sentiments, ils commençaient à ce moment précis leur nouvelle vie.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Pour les deux ou trois personnes que ça concerne, je trouve tranquillement de nouvelles idées pour ma nouvelle histoire! :) Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de l'écrire, puisque mon nouvel emploi m'occupe plus de 60 heures par semaine, mais j'ai hâte de commencer à la publier!

Concernant le Garde du Corps, merci pour tous les commentaires et à tous ceux qui l'ont placée parmi leur _Favourite Stories_.


	2. Tu ne sauras jamais

**NA :** Je suis de retour pour un très court laps de temps, après un week-end tranquille propice à l'écriture. J'aurais mon emploi temps plein jusqu'à la fin des classes à la fin de juin et je pourrai ensuite de nouveau me concentrer sur l'écriture.

**Chanson du jour**_(Tu ne saurais jamais – Les BB)_** :** Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais qu'au Québec, dans les années 1990, le groupe de l'heure s'appelait les BB? Oui, oui, ce groupe, aujourd'hui culte, portait le même acronyme que notre couple de prédilection. Hasard, certes, mais ce hasard prend une toute autre tournure quand leur dernier succès avant leur séparation portait sur un homme complètement amoureux de sa meilleure amie! Encore plus étrange, cette femme dont il rêve la nuit l'hypnotise de ses beaux grands yeux gris! C'est pourquoi que toute bonne québécoise qui se respecte et qui souhaite écrire des fanfictions musicales de Bones, ne peut passer à côté de cette chanson qui a nourri les fantasmes de plus d'une jeune adolescente. La chanson et le clip se trouvent d'ailleurs sur Youtube.

**Disclaimers : **Je n'ai rien sauf des dettes sur le quart d'une maison, une voiture, un ordinateur et un chat, je n'ai et n'aurai jamais aucun droit sur les chansons des BB ou de Bones.

**Ligne du temps : **Saison 5, après le 100e épisode.

* * *

><p><em>On parle souvent toute la nuit<br>Et on boit à nous, à nos vies  
>Un peu, beaucoup<em>

La lumière était tamisée dans le bar _Founding Father's_ et sirotant sa bière qui avait, ce soir-là, un goût horriblement amer, il regarda sa partenaire faire de même avec la sienne. Retournant son regard vers le bar, il se demanda comment il pouvait être à la fois si près et si loin d'une personne.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée quelques semaines auparavant, les choses avaient été pour le moins étranges entre Bones et lui et il ne savait pas s'il aimait la situation. Jetant un nouveau regard vers Bones assise à ses côtés mal-à- l'aise et discrète, il devait s'avouer qu'il détestait ce qui leur arrivait. Les regards distants, les sous-entendus, les touchers avortés, il ne savait plus où il se tenait, métaphoriquement, lorsqu'il était à ses côtés et il haïssait cet imprécision.

« Vous avez un rendez-vous avec Catherine ce soir? Lui avait-elle demandé. Il hocha la tête.

- Je dois la rejoindre plus tard. Et vous? Répondit-il à son tour. Avec Hacker, je veux dire, avait-il senti le besoin d'ajouter.

- Il devrait venir me prendre d'ici une heure. Je suis contente que toute aille bien entre Catherine et vous. Il s'agit d'une jolie femme, intelligente qui vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Je l'aime bien et c'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie.

- C'est donc une question de temps avant que votre relation se développe en quelque chose de plus sérieux!

- Je l'ignore, mais j'aimerais bien cela, lui affirma-t-il le plus poliment du monde cherchant au plus haut point à changer le sujet de la conversation. Alors, tout va bien entre Hacker et vous? Il ignora l'envie de vomir qui lui venait aux lèvres chaque fois qu'il parlait du couple que formaient sa partenaire et son patron.

- Si vous voulez me demander subtilement par cette question si nous couchons ensemble, Booth, sachez que la réponse est non, mais que je crois qu'il a l'intention de faire le bond, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Woah! Bones! Beaucoup trop d'informations, se recula-t-il en pensant qu'il devrait vraisemblablement faire un tour aux salles de bain dans les prochaines minutes… et on dit faire le saut, pas le bond. Je voulais simplement savoir s'il vous traitait bien, vous savez? S'il vous traite avec le respect qu'il vous doit!

- Il a toujours été poli avec moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Commença-t-il à désespérer. Je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il… respectait… vous savez… votre rythme.

- Mon rythme? Questionna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas sa métaphore.

- Vous savez, qu'il ne vous mette pas la pression pour… vous savez!

- Oh! Vous craignez que Hacker veuille entreprendre une relation sexuelle avec moi avant que je ne sois prête.

- Exactement.

- Alors, non, il a toujours été respectueux dans ce domaine; je dirais même patient… Même si je sens qu'il souhaite réellement passer à la prochaine étape avec moi.

- Et vous… hésita-t-il, il glissait sur un terrain dangereux. Souhaitez-vous…?

- Je trouve Andrew physiquement attirant, il a une symétrie agréable et de larges épaules, mais…

- Mais quoi?

- Mais… » Elle regarda sa bière dont ses doigts s'étaient occupés à déchirer l'étiquette.

_Je rentre, je te laisse avec lui  
>Ton image me suit, me suit<br>Un peu, beaucoup_

« Il n'atteint pas mon st… commença-t-elle avant de se faire interrompre.

- Tempérance, s'était exclamé le ton grave et ennuyeux de la voix de son patron derrière lui.

- Andrew! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton soit heureux soit surpris – il n'en était pas certain – avant de se lever pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Et soudainement, il aurait aimé être cette joue.

- Agent Booth, le salua-t-il avant de se retourner vers sa compagne. Je n'interromps rien, j'espère.

- En fait, avait commencé à protester Brennan.

- Non, la coupa-t-il. Rien. Vous n'avez rien interrompu. Simplement une conversation entre amis, s'assurer que tout aille bien chez l'autre. Il s'était retourné et s'était levé debout afin de se mesurer à son patron qui, malgré sa hauteur significativement plus grande que lui, ne se mesurait pas à Booth en terme de musculature et de vigueur. En réalité, je voulais simplement être sûr que je laissais Bones entre de bonnes mains.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Booth, je m'occupe de moi toute seule depuis que j'aie quinze ans.

- Je crois que ce que l'agent Booth veut dire est qu'il tient beaucoup à vous et qu'il ne veut pas vous savoir en danger, avait-il dit en regardant Booth directement dans les yeux.

- Je tuerais pour Bones, menaça-t-il. Je mourrais aussi pour elle.

- Eh bien, soupira Hacker en feignant un sourire, je suis content de laisser Tempérance entre de si bonnes mains pendant qu'elle travaille sur le terrain. Je vois qu'elle est bien protégée et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il en se retournant vers Brennan qui n'avait pas du tout été impressionnée par le concours de virilité auquel s'étaient livrés les deux hommes. Nous ne vous ferons pas perdre plus longtemps votre temps, Agent Booth. Vous êtes prête, Tempérance? »

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime  
>Tu ne sauras jamais<em>

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris  
>Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris<br>Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse  
>Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais<em>

Elle l'avait salué vainement alors que l'intrus la poussait vers la sortie. Il avait senti qu'elle aurait préféré rester simplement quelques secondes de plus auprès de lui, mais il savait que sa volonté de se sortir de cette relation à sens unique dans laquelle il s'était empêtré l'empêchait de s'interposer entre son patron et elle.

Il la regarda donc partir, alors que, au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hacker, elle croisa son regard une dernière fois avant de sortir du bar où il avait clairement l'intention de rester pour les quelques minutes qui suivraient afin de se saouler un peu plus et de recommencer cette insipide mission qu'il s'était donnée de passer à autre chose. Comme si c'était possible de trouver une vie après Bones.

Un shooter de vodka, une gorgée de bière et il tenta de regarder à nouveau dehors où il la vit. Hacker devait venir de lui dire une blague puisqu'elle s'esclaffa d'un rire sincère.

Elle avait le plus merveilleux des rires. À la fois étrange et audacieux, il n'avait jamais entendu rien de tel dans toute sa vie et il lui était pratiquement impossible de l'entendre rire sans que le coin de ses propres lèvres se soulève un petit peu.

Il la fixait du regard comme un gamin fixait une gâterie quand elle se retourna vers lui. Il ne pouvait savoir si elle le voyait à travers la vitrine de l'établissement, mais en voyant son regard pétillant de joie, il comprit qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Il avait perdu. Il la regarda pendant que son patron l'embrassa sur la joue et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux devant un tel spectacle.

Il se retourna vers le bar, demanda au serveur un nouveau verre et sortit son téléphone portable.

« Oui, Catherine. C'est Seeley. Écoutez, je ne me sens pas très bien ce soir. Je crois que nous devrions annuler notre sortie… Ouais, dure enquête. Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie de toute façon, vous comprenez? … Ouais je vous rappelle dès que j'aie une ouverture… Ouais. Bonne nuit ».

Il raccrocha le téléphone pratiquement certain qu'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il lui parlait.

* * *

><p><em>Couché dans le petit matin<br>Je rêve de toi en vain  
>Un peu, beaucoup<em>

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. C'était le même rêve depuis des semaines, depuis qu'elle avait repris sa relation avec Hacker.

Elle cognait à sa porte aux premières lueurs du jour. Il lui ouvrait. Sans dire un mot, elle sautait dans ses bras et commençait à l'embrasser. Incapable de lui résister, il la guidait jusqu'à son lit et puis soudainement, juste au moment où tout commençait à être réellement intéressant, il se retrouvait debout à côté de son lit regardant Hacker prendre sa place. Il devenait tout-à-coup totalement incapable de regarder ailleurs. À la fois écœuré et obsédé par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, il voyait son patron faire tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire à la femme de ses rêves.

Puis, il se réveillait, en sursaut, les deux yeux grands ouverts et les sentiments qu'il n'était pas capable de s'empêcher de ressentir pour Bones tellement plus évidents.

Il regarda son réveil sur sa table de nuit. 4h30. Il soupira. Il lui restait plus deux heures trente avant qu'il doive se lever. Le cœur battant la chamade, il ignorait comment il pourrait faire pour récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil manquantes.

_Caché dans le rôle d'un ami  
>Je t'emmène danser, la nuit<br>Un peu, beaucoup_

Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la femme qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis maintenant près d'une demi-décennie.

Il la revoyait au bar, avant qu'il gâche tout avec sa confession hâtive. Elle était belle comme toujours, ses cheveux presque rouquins flattant ses épaules et le regardait avec son regard bleu-gris brillant. Il espérait être la raison de son bonheur. Subtilement, il toucha sa main du bout des doigts et ce seul contact…

Il ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau. Incapable d'aller plus loin dans son fantasme, spécialement lorsque l'horrible pensée que Hacker était peut-être en train de lui faire l'amour à ce moment précis lui vint à l'esprit. Plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête et fixant le plafond de sa chambre, il comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Il se retourna vers son réveil sur sa table de nuit. 4h47. Il soupira et fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire : il se leva, enfila ses chaussures de sport et jogga jusqu'à ce que l'air ne puisse plus rentrer dans ses poumons.

_Tu ne sauras jamais comme je t'aime  
>Tu ne sauras jamais<em>

Il courut, courut, courut. Il courut jusqu'à ce que la douleur dans ses jambes soit insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons ne puissent plus laisser entrer d'air, jusqu'à ce que, pour un bref instant, la douleur du rejet de Bones soit momentanément qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il s'arrêta, cherchant à calmer sa respiration haletante. Il s'arrêta parce que ses pieds le torturaient, parce que ses muscles devenaient endoloris et parce que l'air ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans ses poumons.

Il s'arrêta parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait plus continuer. Il ne pouvait plus continuer de penser à elle, à elle qui était peut-être en train de … avec Hacker.

Il dût se forcer à respirer pour ne pas vomir. Il ouvrit ses yeux et comprit qu'il s'était arrêté tout juste devant le Lincoln Memorial. Il tourna les yeux d'un côté et vit le miroir d'eau qui reflétait l'éclat de l'obélisque dans les premières lueurs du matin. De l'autre côté, se dressait assis sur sa chaise l'immense représentation d'un des plus grands hommes qui avaient foulé le sol de Washington. L'homme qui avait libéré les Afro-Américains de l'esclavage. L'homme qui avait été assassiné par son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père.

« Désolé, vieux! Si je pouvais changer le passé… Il soupira. Il y aurait tant de choses qu'il changerait s'il pouvait modifier le passé.

- Que feriez-vous de différent? » Avait dit une voix féminine derrière lui. Une voix qu'il connaissait. Une voix qu'il adorait.

_Pourquoi mes mains flânent dans tes cheveux  
>Et que je veux tout ce que tu veux<br>Pourquoi je pars, en cédant la place  
>Je t'aime et tu ne le sauras jamais<em>

Il se retourna et la vit. Habillée de son manteau et de ses espadrilles, il pouvait apercevoir les pantalons de son pyjama outrepasser l'ourlet de son survêtement. Elle venait de se lever.

« Bones! Mais que faites-vous ici… à cette heure?

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, et vous?

- Pareillement… comment s'est passé votre sortie avec Hacker.

- Bien. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, que feriez-vous de différent? »

Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit. Il pensa aux dernières années et aux sentiments dont il n'était pas capable de se défaire.

« Rien.

- Rien?

- Rien.

- Vous êtes heureux alors? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et vous?

- Euh…

- Je suis heureux si vous l'êtes. L'êtes-vous?

- Booth! Baissa-t-elle le regard sa comprenant vers où s'en allait la conversation.

- Vous vous n'êtes jamais demandé pourquoi je n'ai rien dit lors que Hacker a voulu reprendre avec vous? S'était-il assis dans un lourd abattement accotant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux et observant ses mains pendant qu'il refaisait sa confession.

- Je croyais que c'était parce que vous aviez passé à autre chose. Vous avez dit…

- Bones, la coupa-t-il. Il n'est pas possible de passer à autre chose en si peu de temps!

- Oh!

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'ai rien dit quand vous avez repris votre relation avec Hacker même si la seule pensée de vous avec lui me donne envie de gerber? Ou que j'aie accepté de continuer de travailler avec vous même si de vous voir tous les jours en sachant que je ne vous aurai jamais dans mes bras est une véritable torture? Ou que mes doigts trouvent chaque défaite pour se faufiler dans vos cheveux?

- Vous ne touchez jamais à mes cheveux! Protesta-t-elle.

- C'est parce que ce n'est que dans mes pensées que je me le permets ».

Il se tourna vers elle, capta son regard et dans un mouvement suave, plongea la main dans ses cheveux, la laissa glisser le long de son oreille puis de sa joue. Il soutint son regard quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux, puis sa main et de se lever pour fixer l'obélisque qui se dressait droit et fier devant lui. Et regardant ainsi un symbole si puissant de la nation qu'il aimait tant, il décida de prouver à Lincoln et aux autres que les Booth n'étaient pas tous des lâches.

_Si je te donnai ma vie  
>Chaque moment de ma vie<br>Mon amour, jusqu'au bout_

_Et personne entre nous_

« Booth, avait-elle dit en se levant debout pour s'approcher de lui.

- Bones! Je sais que tu ne peux pas me promettre de m'aimer pour toujours, mais si, ce matin, je te disais que je ne peux que te donner ma vie.

- Booth! Soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais, ça fait peur. J'ai la chienne moi aussi! Mais essaye d'imaginer une vie où il y a seulement toi et moi et nos enfants et l'amour que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre.

- Booth… continua-t-elle.

- Personne d'autre, plus d'Hacker, plus de Catherine, plus de Sully, Cam ou Rebecca. Seulement moi qui t'aimerais pour toujours.

- Vous n'êtes pas rationnel! Il est tôt, vous manquez vraisemblablement de sommeil … »

_Comme si depuis la nuit des temps  
>Nous avions rendez-vous<br>Ce soir, exactement  
>Les yeux fermés, le tout pour le tout<em>

« Bones, ne comprends-tu pas, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois. Tu sais, toutes ces histoires d'amour éternel et de coup de foudre dont je te parle tous les jours, c'est à toi que je pense lorsque je t'en parle. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de ci-tôt.

- Mais tu as dit que tu devais essayer de passer à autre chose. Elle s'était approchée de lui et sentant sa chaleur le toucher, il se sentit peu à peu enivré par sa présence.

- J'ai été idiot. C'est impossible de passer à autre chose après être tombé amoureux de toi.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de t'aimer pour toujours.

- Bones, ne m'écoutais-tu pas? Je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras. Tu veux rester amis? Parfait, je serai ton ami. Tu veux sortir avec Hacker? Si ton bonheur se trouve auprès… auprès de lui, je vais l'accepter. Tu en veux plus avec moi? Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de t'aimer. Tu veux m'épouser? Trouvons une chapelle et marions-nous maintenant. Tu veux un enfant de moi? Je suis prêt à t'amener chez moi et à te faire l'amour tous les matins et tous les soirs jusqu'à ce que tu tombes enceinte. Ce que tu veux, Bones, je suis prêt à faire ce que tu veux.

- Booth… elle le regardait, les yeux pleins d'eau et le regard amoureux.

- Ferme les yeux », lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se fit et il l'embrassa.

Il laissa d'abord ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, puis il captura doucement sa lèvre supérieur et c'est quand il la sentit faire de même avec sa lèvre inférieure qu'il perdit tout contrôle. Dans un élan de passion, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de souffle. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres deviennent douloureuses.

_Oh! Si je pouvais crier au ciel  
>Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime<br>Comme un écho éternel  
>Pour qu'à jamais tu t'en souviennes<em>

« Bones, supplia-t-il lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle.

- Booth, répondit-elle en levant son regard vers lui, les yeux brillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva les mains jusqu'à ses joues et le tira de nouveau jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau, plus doucement, mais avec autant de passion.

- Bones, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose.

- Booth, elle leva son regard, cherchant à dire des mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Je… je…

- Bones, plaida-t-il une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime », chuchota-t-elle.

Et il laissa tombé sa tête vers l'arrière de plaisir, savourant cette confession jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il lui sourit un de ses plus merveilleux sourires, puis colla son front contre le sien.

_Pourquoi je souris quand tu ris  
>Quand je vois briller tes yeux gris<em>

Et puis, ensemble, en synchronisation parfaite, ils s'abandonnèrent à un rire des plus sincères. Un rire des premières amours qui s'embrasaient. Un rire des plus grands instants de bonheur. Un rire d'endorphine et d'épinéphrine. Un rire de soulagement. Un rire d'accomplissement. Un rire d'une promesse qu'ils se faisaient pour les 30, 40, 50 prochaines années.

_Pourquoi je rougis quand il t'embrasse  
>Je t'aime et t'aimerai à jamais<br>Et toi tu ne le sauras jamais_

_Fin_


End file.
